Dans le Pays du Mordor ou s'étendent les Ombres
by Broceliandre
Summary: Approchez, et prenez place autour de moi.. Laissez moi vous conter une histoire, pas n'importe laquelle, celle que toute âme désire connaître. On ne peut pas toujours expliquer ce que l'on vit, ce que je sais, c'est que la vie elle-même, nous offre parfois une chance d'accomplir nos rêves... Dans le pays du Mordor ou s'étendent les Ombres..
1. Chapter 1

Jamais, elle n'aurait du s'endormir aussi tard, grogna-t-elle en essayant d'attacher ses cheveux désordonnés. Pourquoi, fallait-il que cela lui arrive, le jour où elle passait ses examens? Attrapant son sac, elle verouilla péniblement sa porte, et disparut en courant.

C'est ainsi que notre histoire commence.

Approchez-vous, Que voyez-vous ? Un monde soumit à la volonté du temps et de ses caprices, chacun courant après une horaire, un rendez-vous, chaque personne ignorant son voisin, se focalisant uniquement sur elle-même. Les gens courent, sans savoir où aller. Ils regardent en pensant voir. Ils parlent mais leurs mots demeurent des sons vides de sens et de sentiments.

L'homme mène sa vie misérable en savourant l'illusion du bonheur.

Revenons à notre sujet, d'ailleurs ou est-elle?.. Ah, la voilà.

Mais non, pas elle! Faites donc un effort! Celle qui gravit les escaliers en courant.. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, avec la veste bleue! Vous voyez? Enfin, dites, il va falloir suivre parce que sinon, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir.

Elle s'appelle Rose. Rose Meredith William, elle est étudiante à l'université d'Oxford, en Lettres Classiques. C'est une élève brillante, mais qui est dotée d'une maladresse hors du commun. Elle est bien trop souvent en retard, et distraite, ce qui est problématique quand on suit un cursus scolaire d'une telle intensité...

Tiens, la revoilà, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a terminé son examen? Ou court-elle encore? Cette jeune fille ne sait définitivement pas ce qu'est une horaire.

Enfin, laissons là les retard, et commençons notre histoire. Il était une fois, une jeune fille que vous n'oublierez pas.


	2. Chapter 2

«Etre en retard, le jour-même de mon examen ; Pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive à moi ? »

se lamenta Rose, en jurant à voix haute, s'attirant ainsi les regards courroucés des passants.  
L'examen avait été catastrophique, si ce n'est pire.

Tout d'abord, elle était entrée dans l'amphithéâtre en trébuchant contre la marche de l'estrade, ce qui avait réussit à la discréditer en quelques secondes. Par la suite toutes ses réponses avaient été hésitantes, voir nébuleuses, et je vous épargnerez le fait qu'elle ait bâillé a de nombreuses reprises. Son cerveau encore embrumé par les vapeurs de Morphée. Pour conclure en beauté, c'est en sortant de la pièce qu'elle comprit ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité d'un des membres du jury. Rose s'était présentée à un examen officiel, en pantoufles!

« Si tu existes vraiment, Qu'ais-je donc pu te faire, pour que tu me déteste autant! » Pesta la jeune étudiante en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

Il fallait encore qu'elle se rende à son cours de littérature du Moyen âge, et celui-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout du campus. C'est donc toujours en pantoufles qu'elle reprit sa course, dans le but d'arriver plus ou moins à l'heure exacte.

« Vite, Vite.. » marmonait-elle en fixant le feu devant elle. A croire que tout, aujourd'hui, avait décidé de lui rendre la vie impossible. Cédant à son agacement, elle franchit le trottoir, s'avançant sur la chaussée, malheureusement Rose ne put atteindre l'autre coté. Un vacarme assourdissant fit sursauter les passants, puis plus rien ne survint. Une silhouette immobile demeurait étendue sur le bitume, baignant dans un halo sombre et ensanglanté.

Tout était obscur.

Avait-elle conscience de ce qui l'entourait, de cette obscurité omniprésente, de ce vide à la fois plein. Un espace où aucun écho ne subsiste. Etendue, son cœur s'afaisant lentement. Le sang occultait son visage blanc. Ses lèvres pâles étaient tâchées du liquide rougeâtre, qui glissait le long de sa gorge fine.

A la hauteur de l'abdomen siégeait une plaie béante laissant entrevoir ses tissus musculaires et sa chair déchiraient. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus la tâche écarlate, dans laquelle le corps gisait, grandissait.

Un rayon de lumière semblât apparaître . Une douce chaleur envahit l'espace, jusqu'à pénétrer le corps agonisant. Etait-ce cela la mort? Pensa-t-elle, dans un bref instant de lucidité. Cette lueur, l'encourageant à sombrer, à lâcher prise.. Fermant lentement ses paupières, elle se laissa guider par ce sentiment de bien-être, la dernière chose qu'elle perçut, fut des mots inconnus, incompréhensibles.

Puis vint le néant, ou du moins la conscience d'un monde qui n'est plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Lentement, elle s'éveilla.

Ces yeux furent aveuglés par une lumière qui semblait être celle du jour. Petit à petit, ils s'habituèrent, et purent découvrir ce qui était une bien étrange chambre, aux voûtes et arabesques gracieuses et sveltes. Une chambre aussi agréable qu'un matin d'été ou le soleil s'éveille à peine, et dont les rayons vous caressent le visage tendrement.

Rose bougea légèrement pour s'immobiliser brusquement la seconde suivante. Une douleur effroyable lui arracha un cri étouggé. Instinctivement, elle porta son regard vers la source de ce mal. Un bandage sanguinolant occultait une bonne partie de son ventre.

« Comment?... » Songea la jeune anglaise

Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire

« Examen... Le cours de littérature... Retard... Je traverse... Tout noir... »

Rose avait eu un accident, elle passa ses doigts sur sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le traumatisme avait du être violent.

Son intêret se porta à nouveau sur l'endroît ou elle se trouvait. Elle ne connaissait aucun hôpital aussi paisible que celui ci, si cela en étant un. Un établissement privé, peut être ? Ou bien une clinique. Ou se situerait-elle ? Certainement pas à Oxford, elle n'entendait ni bruits ni automobiles, encore moins des appareils médicaux, ou les conversations du personnel. Ou qu'elle soit, elle n'était pas rassuré par ce calme inhabituel. La jeune fille voulut appeler quelqu'un, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge, comme si elle n'avait pas parler pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ce manque de moyens provoqua une vague de panique en elle.

Elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais aucun de ses membres ne répondit, et son abdomen lui provoqua un nouveau cri de douleur. Elle ne pouvait ni bouger et encore moins marcher. La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de parler, puis une deuxième, une troisième jusqu'à ce qu'un audible « S'il-vous-plait » franchisse ses lèvres meurtries.

Aucun medecin, ni infirmier ne se présenta devant elle. Cinq silhouettes lui apparurent, et elles étaient pour le moins atypiques.

Trois jeunes gens se figèrent autour de son lit, laissant place à un homme et une jeune femme d'une stature noble et impressionnante. Tous avaient de longs cheveux, habilement tressés. Ils étaient richement vêtus, et leurs étoffes soyeuses épousaient leurs corps gracieux.

- Soyez la Bienvenue Etrangère à Fondcombre dans ma Demeure, Je suis le Seigneur Elrond, maître de ces lieux, et voici mes compagnons et serviteurs Eaerendil le Jeune, Elbereth la Douce, et Cyrion. Ainsi que ma fille, Arwen Undomiel.

Tous ses noms étranges, et ses civilités lui rappelèrent aisément un ouvrage anglais. Mais c'était bel et bien impossible. Son traumatisme cranien devait être sévère pour qu'elle s'éveille dans l'univers d'un Best Seller fantastique.

Qu'allait-elle faire, ou même répondre ? Dans la possibilité ou elle était en vie, et à priori plongée dans un coma pourquoi celui-ci avait il reprit l'oeuvre de Tolkien. Elle n'avait pas le souvenirs d'avoir été marqué par ce récit. Et si Rose était morte ?

Non, cela ne se pouvait, la douleur était bien là, décédée elle n'aurait aucune sensation.

Dans les deux cas, elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur la réalité, et encore moins d'autorité dans cette

étrange affabulation. Il fallait dont faire avec, et commencer à répondre à la déclaration de ce Seigneur. Alors, comment parlait-on au Moyen-âge ?

« Dormir, en cours de littérature n'était certainement la plus brillante de mes idées »

Malgré l'hésitation marquée de le jeune, elle se présenta à son tour.

- Seigneur Elrond, c'est un honneur et un Privilège d'être reçu dans votre demeure, je vous suis reconnaissante de m'offrir les soins nécessaire à mon rétablissement ainsi que votre hospitalité.

Quel est donc votre nom Etrangère?

Mon nom est Rose. Rose Meredith William, et je ne suis pas de votre monde.

Rose Meredith William, répéta le Seigneur avec perplexité. C'est un nom peu commun. De qui êtes vous l'enfant ? Quel est donc ce monde s'il n'est pas celui de la Terre du Milieu.

Mon père se nommait Alistair, et ma mère Eléonore. Je vis dans la cité d'Oxford. C'est un monde où seuls les hommes demeurent.

Citer géographiquement le monde réel par rapport à une affabulation fantasque était un peu indélicat. Rose ne pouvait décemment pas leur déclarer qu'ils n'étaient que l'illusion de son esprit plongé dans une léthargie médicale.

- Rose, Fille d'Alistair de la cité d'Oxford. Il me faut consulter Gandalf à votre propos, et si nécessaire, le Grand Conseil également. Déclara-t-il en fonçant les sourcils.

Un silence s'installa entre les elfes et la jeune anglaise. Alors que son regard détaillait chacun des beaux visages. Celui-ci se stoppa lorsqu'il rencontra son propre reflet. Le visage de Rose était pâle, presque cadavérique. Ses joues habituellement rebondies et rosées étaient à présent maigres et creusées. Des cernes violacées avaient pris plac sous les yeux couleur orage de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention. Des plaies, pas encore cicatricées parcouraient son cou étroit jusqu'à la hauteur de sa joue droite. Elles étaient encore gonflées de sang, Rose ne reconnaissait plus son propre visage. Ses doigts hésitants rencontrèrent ses blessures avec prudence, son visage était méconnaissable.

- Cela disparaîtra, Etrangère, Elbereth vous prodiguera ses bienfaits de guérisseure, la rassura la Dame dénommée Arwen avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

La jeune fille, perçut cela comme de la pitié, et lui lançat un regard sombre en guise de réponse. Disparaitre de telles balafres, elle en doutait fortement. Son visage inspirait l'effroi à présent alors que celui de ses hôtes, la beauté. Est-ce qu'à son réveil, son visage demeurerait ainsi pour le restant de ces jours ?

- En attendant votre rétablissement, vous demeurerez en ces lieux. D'ici quelques jours, Gandalf m'apportera conseil à votre sujet. Puisse-t-il m'éclairer sur votre venue, Rose Meredith William, Dormez, les Valars veillent sur vous. Dés cet instant, vous portez le nom de Morwen, fille de L'Ombre...

Rose n'entendit pas la suite du discours d'Elrond. Elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et agité, seul le nom de Morwen résonnait au sein de son esprit tortueux.


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours cette lumière chaude et apaisante.  
Sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal, douloureuse et engourdie mais cette lumière, elle, lui rappeler ses journées d'automne quand le soleil décline lentement, et qui se reflète dans les feuilles mourantes des arbres. Rose allait ouvrir les yeux dans ce qu'elle penserait être la réalité, mais pauvre d'elle. La réalité n'est plus. Prisonnière d'une songe.

Bien loin de cette lumière automnale, de ce silence. Dans une chambre sinistre d'hôpital, un drame est en train de se jouer. Une vie disparaît, la fréquence cardiaque diminue lentement. Un corps est allongé, le visage défiguré. Des tubes respiratoires sont glissés dans ses narines et sa gorge. Sa peau n'a plus de couleurs, elle se meurt. Autour d'elle, une femme sanglotant. Son époux demeure digne dans le chagrin, lui apportant son soutient, essayant de ne pas faillir. Dieu donne et reprend toujours. Ces pauvres gens pleurent leur enfant, en suppliant que quelqu'un, mais elle est déjà partie. Son cœur s'affaisse tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'une sinistre note retentisse dans l a chambre. Le médecin accourt, hurlant des instructions aux infirmiers, le défibrillateur est chargé. Il déverse sa puissance dans le corps mourant de la patiente. Rien, aucune réaction. Ils réitèrent l'opération en augmentant les doses. Toujours rien, le médecin entame un énergique massage cardiaque, fracturant ainsi les côtes. Il compte, lui transmet de l'air, puis compte à nouveau. De longues minutes suivent, lentes oui, comme la chute d'une épée de Damoclès, lente mais meurtrière. L'heure du décès fut annoncé à dix neuf heures vingt sept. Leur enfant est mort; tout est finit. La femme hurle, son cri est sans fin.

Rose s'éveille en sursaut, hurlant à son tour. Des gouttes de sueur perlant, sur son visage. Sa vue est brouillée. Où était-elle? Où sont ses parents? Elle les appelle, ils ne répondent pas.

« Je ne suis pas morte ! » Hurla-t-elle

Sa vue toujours brumeuse lui permet néanmoins d'apercevoir des visages, d'étranges visages. Ils essaient de la calmer, elle se débat avec désespoir.  
Encore ses rêves, il faut qu'elle se réveille, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Il faut qu'elle se réveille, Ils n'existent pas, les elfes n'existent pas!

« Je ne suis pas morte ! »

Elle se défait de son emprise, sa plaie saigne. Elle court titube poursuivant ses hurlements, les appelant. Ses cris sont noyés de pleurs. Elle s'appuie contre les murs. Elle ne veut qu'une chose, se réveiller.

« Je ne suis pas morte ! »

La voilà qui s'écroule, son poids se fracassant contre le marbre du sol. Leur enfant est mort.

Il n'y a rien de pire que de subir sa propre existence, mais quand est-il de sa propre mort? Y-assister aux premières loges. En être le témoin impuissant.

Regarder, son existence prendre fin comme on regarde un feuilleton sans pouvoir intervenir dans le cours des événements.

Tous sont habillés de noir. Ce jour-là il pleut durement. Les fleurs sont belles, belles à en mourir. La nuée de parapluies forme un sombre nuage mélancolique au dessus du cercueil. Une mélodie s'élève dans le ciel ténébreux.

Regardez ces visages pâles, l'ombre sur eux. Elle ricane, vous ne l'entendez pas? Écoutez mieux. Elle rit de s'être jouée de vous. Dieu donne et reprend toujours. Égoïste qu'il est, mesquin et rancunier. Pourquoi accorder aux Hommes, un bonheur qu'on lui a refusé. L'ombre est là; vêtue de haillons, décharnée, ses longs cheveux sont noirs comme la peste, son sourire carnassier. Elle se nourrit de vos peurs et de vos doutes. Elle vous détruit puis assiste à vos propres obsèques. Elle est ce baiser d'amitié, et cette main meurtrière. L'ombre est partout, dans chacun de vos cœurs. Priez pour qu'elle s'empare du vôtre quand vous ne serez plus de ce monde. Car si les morts sont pleurés, eux ne craignent plus aucune obscurité. Méfiez-vous de ceux qui survivent, leurs rancunes envers le vivants est l'arme la plus dangereuse que l'on peut imaginer.

« Rose, éveillez-vous à présent »

Une brise fraîche vint caresser son visage, sa peau pâle frissonna. Le froid se mit à parcourir son corps, éveillant chacune de ses cellules. Elle bouge ses doigts, grimace immédiatement. Ses paupières bougent, lentement, presque prudemment, elle les ouvres.

Sa vision met plusieurs minutes avant de se rétablir.  
Tout est blanc, en faites pas tout, seuls ses cheveux longs et blanc ainsi que sa barbe. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et le blanc immaculé disparaît, il ternit pour devenir gris. Ces yeux demeurent éclatant d'un bleu azur. Il est âgé, de combien d'années, voir de siècles, elle ne saurait le dire. Son esprit est embrumé, tout est confus.

- Rose, éveillez-vous.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, essayant de reconnaître un quelconque objet, lui rappelant la réalité, auquel elle pourrait s'accrocher. Rien, toujours ce rêve, oui ce n'était qu'un ridicule rêve.

- Tout est réel, Rose.

Que savait ce vieillard, que disait-il ? Tout cela n'était qu'une affabulation grotesque de son esprit dérangé. L'unique fantasme de son accident, et il fallait qu'il cesse. Elle devait se réveiller.

- Mais vous êtes réveillé. Votre vie là-bas est terminée, elle se poursuit ici.

- Je ne suis pas morte! Cria-t-elle brusquement, sa voix était fiévreuse et maladive, comme celle d'un innocent prêt à être pendu.

- Vous avez assisté à votre mort, Rose. L'Ombre était sur vous.

- Taisez-vous ! Je dois me réveillez, vous n'êtes pas réel ! Vous n'êtes qu'un rêve ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau, ce n'était pas vrai, rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide qui avait assez duré. Au début c'était amusant, mais maintenant plus du tout. Cela devait prendre fin, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Le vieillard posa brutalement sa main sur le visage de Rose, ele sentit déferlait en elle, une force incroyable. Une sensation de chaleur parcourut son corps jusqu'à s'interrompre et disparaître subitement. A présent chaque parcelle de sa peau était gêlée, comme si elle était nue, étendue dans un lit de neige. Puis tout lui réapparut. Sa dernière journée, son examen catastrophique, sa traversée, l'accident, l'hôpital... Puis la mélodie dans le cimetière. C'était ses souvenirs, sa vie, sa mort. Pourtant ils provenaient de cet homme.

Dans son cœur, Rose comprit à cet instant que c'était la vérité, qu'elle était bel et bien morte. Une larme glissa sur sa joue tandit que l'esprit du visiter quittait le sien. Les sanglots devinrent incontrolables. Elle n'existait plus dans son monde, dans le vrai monde. Plus jamais, elle ne reverrait ses parents, plus jamais elle ne les embrasserait plus jamais. Ils pleureront sa disparition pendant de nombreux jours, mois peut être bien années. Jusqu'à ce que le temps est raison de leur chagrin, et ils recommenceront à vivre en oubliant peu à peu ce qui faisait d'elle leur fille. Sa chambre demeurera froide et silencieuse, ses livres seront recouvert de poussière, ses photos jauniront. Rose Meredith William.

De longues heures passèrent, puis des jours jusqu'à des semaines entières sans que Rose ne prononce un seul mot. Elle sortit enfin de son silence.

- Qui êtes-vous murmura-t-ele à l'encontre du vieillard.

- Gandalf MaisonGrise.

- Qu'êtes-vous?

- Je suis un Maiar, je fais partie de l'ordre des Magiciens, envoyé en Terre du Milieu pour lutter contre Sauron.

- Etes-vous venu me secourir Gandalf MaisonGrise? Sa mine était sombre.

- Seulement, si vous le désirez.

- Je ne désire plus rien à présent. Je suis morte.

- Sur la Terre, votre corps n'est plus mais votre esprit demeure, et celui-ci s'en est aller auprés de vos aieuls.

- Mes aieuls? ...


End file.
